


Maknae on Top

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, fulfilled request, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “So hyung, wanna talk about your daddy kink?” Changkyun prompted, voice ringing clearly in the recently-emptied room, sparking an immediate reaction from Jooheon. The older boy’s cheeks flushed hotly, and he jolted in surprise, utterly shocked with Changkyun’s forwardness.Jookyun; Jooheon has a daddy kink and, luckily for him, so does Changkyun.





	Maknae on Top

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum! 
> 
> The request was: "Top Changkyun/any member and daddy kink"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read! You can even leave the request anonymously~ We'd love to write you guys stuff that you /want/ to read, and this is a great way to help us do that. The only requirement is that it has to include at least one MONSTA X member. We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“So hyung, wanna talk about your daddy kink?” Changkyun prompted, voice ringing clearly in the recently-emptied room, sparking an immediate reaction from Jooheon. The older boy’s cheeks flushed hotly, and he jolted in surprise, utterly shocked with Changkyun’s forwardness.

Thankfully, there was a logical chain of events that led to the maknae asking one of his hyungs such an intimate and specific question- starting with a rather fun (and drunk) evening. It was a pretty typical rapper-line late-night jam session, one that ended with a round of beverages and some lowered inhibitions. Discussion gets to flowing, and before he could stop himself, Changkyun found himself asking Jooheon a loaded question.

 “So, why do you call Hyunwoo-hyung ‘dad’?” Jooheon glanced over at Changkyun with a vaguely amused, mostly confused expression, his cup sloshing around slightly as he replied.

 “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jooheon asks, finding himself getting defensive. “He’s big, and strong, and… generally dad-like,” he continued, speaking as if it were obvious… hoping it was obvious. Changkyun shakes his head and waggles his finger, expression clearly not impressed.

 “I’m not buying it, buddy,” he replies, taking a swig of his drink. “You say it waaaay too much for it to be a joke,” he clarifies, and something in his eyes twinkles darkly, making Jooheon feel vulnerable… and kinda pissed off.

 “So what exactly do you want me to say then, huh??” Jooheon barks out, laughing a little to help play it off, but defensiveness evident in his voice. He felt like Changkyun was backing him into a wall, and he was worried the truth would come out if he kept talking like he was. Oddly enough, he couldn’t seem to find the will to stop himself from doing it. Changkyun gives Jooheon a slightly playful smirk in reply, watching the emotions play out on the older boy’s face.

 “I dunno, do you think he’s sexy?” Changkyun prompted, eyes almost burning with dark intention. The cramped room heats up, and so does Jooheon’s temper.

 “WHAT!?” questioned Jooheon, who’s voice cracked slightly at the high tone he managed to achieve through out-right shock. Changkyun’s eyebrows raise, and he can pleasantly say he struck a nerve here.

 “Answer it!” he playfully prompts, and Jooheon damn near explodes in frustration and inner-panic, his drunkenness overriding his typical behavior.

 “YEAH, I THINK HYUNG IS REALLY FUCKING HOT,” Jooheon answers, outraged at Changkyun for looking like a smug little bitch, and at himself for not being coherent enough to lie. Changkyun smiles widely, eyes honing in on Jooheon like a predator looking at his prey. Bingo.

 “So then what do you mean when you call hyung ‘dad’?” Changkyun prompted, and Jooheon groaned loudly, exasperated.

 “I dunno! Maybe I have a daddy kink-” Jooheon said and he blanched, mouth gaping open as he realized what exactly he just admitted to. Everything goes quiet for a few seconds, save the sound of breathing, before Jooheon grabs his cup and chugs whatever was still left in it- all in one long sip. Across from him, Changkyun was too dazed to even process that Jooheon was bingeing his drink, his mind going crazy with the influx of information it just gathered. All of his observations were adding up, his guess that Jooheon might have the same kink he did was completely true, and Jooheon himself just admitted to it. Changkyun couldn’t stop his body from reacting to the insane amount of stimulus, and he hoped Jooheon wouldn’t notice the sudden bulge in his trousers. 

 They don’t discuss the topic any more that night, both realizing that a line had been crossed. The days following the ‘daddy incident’ were strained between the two of them, even drawing the attention of the other members. Changkyun knew he had to clear the air, or make his move… preferably both, and soon.

 Back to the present, Jooheon pouted, still shocked with how forward Changkyun was being. I mean, what kind of sane person just asks their hyung a question like that?

 “Stop it, Kyunnie,” Jooheon whined out in an overly nasally tone, shooing away the younger. “Don’t make fun of me,” he murmured, laughing a little bit to mask his hurt feelings. He didn’t know what Changkyun was getting at, but he knew it couldn’t be good. Turning his back from the younger boy, Jooheon started messing with his sheets, bending over slightly and trying to distract himself from the man behind him. Changkyun felt his heart beat quicken, and he felt a slight sense of desperation.

 “N-no! I’m being serious… I actually… um,” Changkyun began, feeling nervousness well up inside him, his cheeks heating up as he looked over at Jooheon. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jooheon turned around, eyes gazing over at Changkyun’s. He felt weirdly eager, his eyes twinkling innocently as he blinked over at his dongsaeng. Seeing the irresistibly cute expression on his hyung’s face, Changkyun found the confidence to continue, stepping forward and capturing Jooheon’s lips between his own, fingers gently tilting Joohoen’s chin down to meet his. Eyes widening, Jooheon stares down at Changkyun in shock, sweat forming on his brow as he stood frozen in place. This was technically Jooheon’s first kiss, and it was so overwhelming, but felt weirdly… right with Changkyun. Deepening the kiss, Changkyun slipped his tongue between Jooheon’s plump, soft lips briefly before pulling away completely. Taking in the flushed, clearly aroused expression on Jooheon’s face, Changkyun took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do next.  

 “Call me daddy,” he demanded, voice deep and sultry, eyes staring confidently up at Jooheon’s, lips parted slightly. Stepping away, Jooheon gave Changkyun a wide-eyed look.

 “Ack!” Jooheon called out, feeling conflicted and flustered, his cheeks on fire as he backed up, avoiding eye-contact as his mind went crazy. “Wh-what,” Jooheon managed to choke out between the loud thumping of his heart, clearly confused. Changkyun smirked slightly, finding the flustered behavior to be quite cute. He took another step forward, crowding the older boy and making him back further towards the wall.

 “Can I kiss you again?” Changkyun asked, watching the gorgeous way the overhead light sparkled in Jooheon’s eyes, the way he licked his lower lip. It was mesmerizing- gorgeous, even. Jooheon softly nodded his head before he could stop himself, and that was all Changkyun needed before diving in, lips pressing against Jooheon’s. Deepening the kiss, Changkyun pressed his tongue against Jooheon’s, pressing against him dominantly and borderline aggressively, taking another step and pushing Jooheon against the wall. Eyebrows scrunching together, Jooheon moaned, voice muffled, utterly overwhelmed by the intense sensation. He never knew how good it could feel to get tongued by the maknae, but by god, he was losing control fast.

 Feeling Changkyun’s tongue rub against the roof of his mouth, Jooheon gasped, parting his lips slightly from Changkyun’s and letting out a needy moan, quickly pressing his lips against Changkyun’s again to get more of that addictive sensation, and also cover up his embarrassment with how desperate he sounded. Pleasantly surprised with Jooheon’s eagerness, Changkyun decided to step it up a notch, slamming his hand on the wall behind Jooheon’s head, pressing his body against Jooheon’s and forcing the older boy fully against the wall. Kissing him deeply and passionately, Changkyun felt himself losing his restraint, wanting to take control of Jooheon with every fiber of his being, wanting to assert himself on his adorable hyung.

 Gasping at the intensity, Jooheon tilts his head back, hitting the wall lightly and not even caring, too aroused and excited to give a crap. At the feeling of Changkyun’s mouth on his neck, Jooheon’s fingers curl up on Changkyun’s shoulders, breath coming out in short spurts, lips parted in lust. His precious maknae had his tongue running along the flank of his neck, and instead of feeling creeped out, he was ridiculously turned on, eyes shut in bliss. He felt himself get comfortable with Changkyun’s mouth pressing wet kisses on his neck, and at the sudden feeling of teeth digging into the fleshiest part of his neck, Jooheon tensed up, body arching against Changkyun’s.

 “Daddy~” Jooheon moaned out, voice shaking slightly and eyebrows drawn together in submission. Suddenly realizing what he just said, Jooheon moans in embarrassment, his arousal and humiliation mixing together. Panic was welling up inside, and, even though Changkyun said he wanted it, he was still kinda paranoid that Changkyun was just fucking with him. However, to Jooheon’s surprise, Changkyun groaned deeply, voice rumbling against Jooheon’s neck, his hard cock pressing against Jooheon’s thigh.

 “That’s a good boy,” Changkyun sighed out, voice sounding buttery and lecherous, forcing a shiver up Jooheon’s spine. The whole situation felt so, so wrong, but, feeling Changkyun’s erection rubbing slowly against his thigh, Jooheon decided that maybe he liked it that way. Kissing up the length of Jooheon’s neck, Changkyun approached Jooheon’s ear, breathing hotly against his skin.

 “What do you want Daddy to do to you, baby?” Changkyun groaned out, body flush against Jooheon’s, eyes piercing and hot as he gazed up at Jooheon’s face. Slipping out a shaky, desperate moan, Jooheon bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut in utter embarrassment. Changkyun was completely serious, that was evident to Jooheon now. And on top of that, the younger wasn’t holding anything back… it was getting to Jooheon’s head. Normally, he’d be a little more cautious in a situation like this- especially since he was inexperienced and probably shouldn’t be doing this with his bandmate. But Changkyun’s energy was contagious, it was muddling his rationality. He wanted this, he desperately craved this kind of attention.

 “…” But Jooheon was still a little too nervous to actually voice his desires, the request from Changkyun making him freeze up. Changkyun hummed, raising an eyebrow.

 “You’re gonna have to tell me, baby, or I’m just gonna leave you like this,” Changkyun threatened, voice playful and mischievous as he reached down, lightly grasping Jooheon’s erection through his pants. Jooheon whimpered, legs feeling weak. He wracked his brain for ideas, thinking of things that were definitely too far considering the position they were currently in. Settling on something, Jooheon gathered all of his courage, and opened his mouth, eyes still squeezed shut as he replied.

 “Could you please play with my chest, Daddy?” Jooheon softly requested, voice shaking. Changkyun grinned, completely impressed with Jooheon, grabbing his wrist and walking him to his bed. Jooheon stumbled along after him, heart thumping as he realized he was about to get into bed with Changkyun, who was going to do naughty things with him. He swallowed thickly, excitement rushing through him at the thought. At Changkyun’s gesturing, Jooheon laid back onto his bed, head softly resting on his pillow as he looked innocently over at Changkyun.

 Watching the boy crawl atop him, Jooheon felt his heart beat noisily in his ears, cheeks flushed a cute cherry red. Changkyun was mounting him like a predator, hands running along Jooheon’s chest with a clearly apparent intent, brushing against a nipple, and Jooheon moaned softly, eyes deeply watching the younger boy. Fingers pinching and rubbing against Jooheon’s, now hard, nipples, Changkyun felt his dominance flare up and he pushed up Jooheon’s shirt, fingertips lightly grazing against Jooheon’s bare nipples. Gasping, Jooheon arched his back, whining lowly at the teasingly light sensation.

 “Hm~?” Changkyun prompted, clearly aware of how desperate Jooheon was for more sensation, but wanting the boy to say it himself. Jooheon felt a shiver go through him and he moaned brokenly, embarrassed that Changkyun was so aware of his little mannerisms.

 “Nnn,” Jooheon whined out, pressing his chest up into Changkyun’s hands. “More,” he whimpered, shutting his eyes, unable to look at Changkyun after saying something like that. Changkyun smirked happily, pleased with how submissive and obedient Jooheon was being. He did as Jooheon requested, fingers pinching and pulling Jooheon’s nipples, making the flesh pink and raw rather quickly, his actions rough. Moaning broken, needy moans, Jooheon threw his head back onto his pillow, hips uncontrollably thrusting up against Changkyun’s body. He was so hard it was borderline painful, he wanted friction so bad it was almost driving him crazy.

 “More, Daddy, please,” Jooheon begged, eyes gazing desperately up at Changkyun, breath coming out in strained pants, his arousal overtaking his embarrassment and just leaving him a horny mess that wanted his Daddy to fuck him up. Changkyun smirked, expression dark and domineering, eyebrow quirking up.

 “Where do you want more, baby boy?” Changkyun asked, hand trailing away from Jooheon’s chest and down his bare stomach tantalizingly slow. Jooheon choked back a keening moan, hips trembling as he watched Changkyun’s hands move down his body.

 “You know where, Daddy,” Jooheon said, licking his lower lip. “My dick,” he continued, voice sounding earnest and desperate. Changkyun made a low sound of approval, adjusting his position to fulfill Jooheon’s request, unzipping Jooheon’s pants and tugging them down his legs, along with his briefs, leaving the older boy completely nude on his bed. Taking in the beautiful, completely nude form of his hyung, Changkyun groaned in appreciation, wondering why he’d never done this with the boy before today. Jooheon was like the epitome of sex appeal in Changkyun’s eyes, all soft and pliable, legs spread open in obvious lust. It was like no porno Changkyun had ever watched- it was infinitely better.

 “Mmn,” Changkyun groaned out, watching Jooheon’s cock twitch as he grabbed it loosely, stroking him lightly. Jooheon let out a shaky, eager moan, desperate for more friction but still happy that Changkyun was even touching his dick to begin with. It felt so much different than his own hand, the sensations were so much more intense and pleasurable, he never knew how much better it truly felt. Changkyun stared darkly down at Jooheon’s face, watching the way his lips would part in quiet gasps and moans. It was art.

 “Do you want more?” Changkyun asked, already knowing the answer. Jooheon nodded eagerly, opening his eyes to stare passionately up at Changkyun. “Then you need to do something for me~” Changkyun said, quirking an eyebrow. Jooheon gave Changkyun an enthusiastic look, nodding.

 “What do you want me to do?” Jooheon asked, eyes blinking innocently up at Changkyun.

 “Suck Daddy’s dick~” Changkyun demanded, punctuating the sentence with a grab to his crotch, emphasizing just how hard he was. Jooheon felt his eyes go hazy, and he nodded obediently, sitting up. Changkyun stepped off the bed and stood up, gesturing for Jooheon to join him.

 “Get on your knees,” Changkyun ordered, unzipping his pants and whipping out his cock. Jooheon swallowed, following his dongsaeng’s requests eagerly. He scooted off the bed, quickly getting to his knees in front of Changkyun, gazing up innocently into Changkyun’s face, completely nude and at his maknae’s mercy. He felt completely vulnerable in this position, and he couldn’t deny that he loved it. Changkyun breathed deeply, feeling powerful and kinda impressed with himself for being able to get his highly-respected, stone-cold hyung to kneel for his dick. It was liberating, and fucking hot.

 “Suck,” he simply stated, staring darkly down at Jooheon, holding his cock and arching a brow. Jooheon nodded, leaning his head forward and pressing a soft, tentative kiss against the tip of Changkyun’s dick. He, obviously, had never done something like this before, and didn’t really know what to do. He had no idea if he could actually fit something this big in his mouth, but, by god, he was going to try. Pressing soft, tentative kisses, Jooheon finally got the courage to take a little more into his mouth, slipping the tip into his mouth and lapping it like a lollipop. Groaning, Changkyun watched the cutely inexperienced boy lap at his dick, finding the behavior adorable… but quickly tiring. Changkyun wanted more; he wanted Jooheon to take him all the way, he wanted to choke him with his cock. Grabbing the back of Jooheon’s head, Changkyun pressed Jooheon closer, fingers twisting in the older boy’s hair.

 “Take it all the way, baby,” Changkyun demanded, voice gruff and a little too forceful as he pushed Jooheon roughly onto his dick, hearing the muffled choking noises and moaning blissfully. He wasn’t in all the way yet though, so Changkyun shoved him harder, feeling Jooheon’s fingers dig into his sides, clearly in pain. It felt so good to have Jooheon at his mercy like this, and he groaned deeply when Jooheon finally took him all the way, feeling the way the older boy’s throat contracted and trembled around his most sensitive part. Finally giving the boy a break, Changkyun forcefully pushed Jooheon’s head away, immediately met with the sound of strained coughing and heavy breathing.

 Jooheon had never felt so violated… and aroused. He tried his best to catch his breath, and, looking up into Changkyun’s dark, seductive expression, Jooheon moaned, desperate for more.  He quickly put his lips back onto Changkyun’s cock, lapping at the underside as he took more and more into his mouth. He wanted it in his throat, he wanted to choke on it. Sensing the boy’s desperation, Changkyun smirked, chuckling a little.

 “Do you want my dick?” Changkyun redundantly asked, the answer clearly playing out before him. Jooheon nodded eagerly, taking his mouth off Changkyun’s dick only enough to answer.

 “Yes~ I want it so bad, Daddy,” Jooheon replied, sucking Changkyun’s cock with more vigor, taking about half into his mouth. Changkyun groaned happily, his hand resuming its position on the back of Jooheon’s head.

 “You’re such a good boy,” he moaned out, gazing at Jooheon with overwhelming lust in his eyes. “Good boys deserve rewards,” he continued, and Jooheon’s eyes opened, gazing up at Changkyun with the boy’s dick still in his mouth.

“Get on the bed for me, baby,” Changkyun suggested, and Jooheon removed himself from Changkyun’s dick with a slightly disappointed pop of his lips, wishing he could have just a few more moments choking on dick. Getting up onto the bed, Jooheon sat eagerly, wondering just what Changkyun had in store for him this time. Crawling up onto the bed, Changkyun grabbed both of Jooheon’s thighs, pushing them up and exposing his cute little ass. Flustering, Jooheon’s eyes widened, and a million thoughts rushed into his head all at once. Was Changkyun about to fuck him, was he really about to get his cherry popped? He trembled in arousal and groaned lavishly, getting a little embarrassed by how obvious he was being. Fuck, he wanted it so bad, he wanted it so bad he was losing his mind. Noticing the extreme behavior, Changkyun grinned, quirking an eyebrow in interest.

 “What do you think I’m gonna do to you?” Changkyun prompted, watching Jooheon throw his head back and flush, obviously caught. Biting his lip, Jooheon closed his eyes, trying to find the will to reply.

 “…You’re gonna fuck me,” Jooheon whimpered out, and Changkyun’s eyes widened, impressed with Jooheon’s forwardness. He began chuckling, and Jooheon looked over at him, wondering what was so funny.

 “I’m not gonna fuck you tonight, baby,” Changkyun said, leaning his head down and lapping at Jooheon’s balls, tongue slowly trailing up his cock. Jooheon slipped out a high, needy moan, cock twitching and hitting Changkyun in the face by accident. “My baby boy is a virgin, Daddy can pop your cherry later,” Changkyun continued, sparking an immediate series of moans from Jooheon, who quickly moved to cover his wildly flushing face. Oh god, this situation was driving Jooheon wild. Chuckling at the cuteness, Changkyun situated his face a little lower, licking his lips in anticipation.

 “Hold your legs up for me, baby,” Changkyun deeply rumbled, pressing a gentle kiss on Jooheon’s inner thigh. Whimpering, Jooheon did as he was told, holding up his legs at the knee and spreading them slightly. God, he couldn’t believe he was in this position. Pressing his mouth lightly against Jooheon’s cute, pink asshole, Changkyun lapped at it softly and tentatively. He had never done this before, but he was catching on quick- and doing a pretty good job, at least judging by how enthusiastically Jooheon was reacting. Moaning loudly, Jooheon gripped his legs harder, feeling overwhelmed by the incredible sensation. It felt like he was being invaded, and he loved it, he wanted more. Getting encouraged by the eager response, Changkyun increased his pace, digging his tongue deeper into Jooheon’s wet, pink hole, curling his tongue and causing Jooheon to let out the loudest, neediest cry he’d ever heard.

 “Oh God, Daddy- more!” Jooheon called out, voice hoarse and desperate as he bent his knees more, lifting his ass to make it easier for Changkyun to please him. Moaning against Jooheon’s ass, Changkyun appeased the boy, his tongue moving frantically. Moving a hand down, Changkyun began pumping his cock, way too aroused with Jooheon’s mannerisms for his own good. Jooheon, meanwhile, couldn’t stop moaning out ‘daddy’ and ‘more’, clearly getting caught up in the good sensations. He couldn’t believe it, but Jooheon felt like he was about to cum just from getting his ass licked by his precious maknae. He arched his back and shivered, hips trembling and pushing back against Changkyun’s mouth forcefully. Removing his mouth, Changkyun gazed at Jooheon’s face between his spread legs and hard cock, giving him a playful smirk as he continued to jerk off.

 “Are you gonna cum for me, baby boy?” Changkyun asked cockily. Jooheon nodded quickly.

 “Yes, I am, please Daddy, don’t stop now~” he begged, voice sounding thick with lust and desperation. He wanted to cum- he wanted to cum so bad he could barely think straight. Changkyun smirked, and lowered his head back down to Jooheon’s needy fuck-hole.

 “Then finish yourself,” he demanded, mouth continuing to make good work of Jooheon’s asshole while his other hand continued pumping his painfully hard cock. Jooheon arched his back, damn near screaming at the incredible sensation. He eagerly began stroking his cock, feeling so close already. His breaths came out in short pants, tinged with loud, desperate moans.

 “Daddy, I’m cumming-” Jooheon choked out, voice cut off with a raspy, almost-scream as he came- hard. Changkyun removed his mouth from Jooheon’s ass, watching the older boy cum with half-lidded eyes as he also came, squirting out hot jizz all over Jooheon’s freshly laundered sheets. Groaning deeply, Changkyun relaxed onto Jooheon’s body, tugging out the last dregs of cum.

 “Fuuuck,” Changkyun moaned out after he finished cumming, trying to catch his breath. Jooheon sighed heavily, a small smile on his lips.

 “That was… really good,” Jooheon moaned out, heart still racing in his chest. Smiling, Changkyun looked up at Jooheon, feeling his heart swell at the adorable expression on Jooheon’s face. He made Jooheon smile like that…

 "Yes it was,” Changkyun agreed, and Jooheon smiled a bit, suddenly processing all the things he had said while they were fooling around. In particular, the part about Changkyun taking his virginity some other time. Noticing the sudden shift in mood, Changkyun quirked a brow.

 “What’s up, Jooheon-hyung?” Changkyun prompted, his gaze curious. Jooheon chuckled nervously and flipped over, hiding his flushed face from Changkyun’s eyes.

 “Are… are you really planning on taking my virginity?” Jooheon nervously asked, wiggling a little in embarrassment. Cooing at the adorable behavior, Changkyun grabbed onto Jooheon’s thighs, smiling softly.

 “If you want me to, baby~” Changkyun replied, and Jooheon smiled, biting his lip.

 “I would love that~” <3


End file.
